Forbidden Love
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: 30 kisses challenge for LiveJournal. ColeLeo Slash. Complete
1. Theme 19

Disclaimer: No ownership of any kind.

Title: Forbidden Love  
Author: Buffyxenaman  
Pairing: Leo Wyatt/Cole Turner   
Fandom: Charmed  
Theme: 19 Red  
Disclaimer: No ownership of any kind.

A/N: This is my first Charmed and Leo/Cole slash fan fiction. So please be kind and leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Oh this doesn't really follow a time line so in other wards it will be random 30 shots about Cole and Leo. Enough from me and on with the fic.

Leo orbed into his room after a long day of helping his charges. Leo sat down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Leo then gave sigh and fell backwards on the bed.

"Boy what a day," Leo said to himself as he turn himself on the bed, so he was laying the right way. Leo closed his eyes and wished for someone to talk too.

"Hey Leo, long day? A familiar voice asked from behind him. Leo open his eyes, then turned his head slowly to the side. There next to him was Cole dressed wearing a red dress shirt.

"Hey Cole, when did you shimmer in?" Cole reached over with a arm and pulled Leo close to him.

"Just now when I sensed you were back." Cole said as he placed a kiss on Leo's neck. Leo shivered at Cole's kiss. Cole then pulled on Leo's side so he could be face to face with Leo. Leo moved closer to Cole placing his head on his chest, so he could enjoy the warmth of Cole's body.

"It has been a long day." Leo said into Cole's chest. Cole took his hand and rub the back of Leo's head.

"Now you home and you can forget about it." Cole whispered into Leo's ear. Leo took his head off of Cole's chest and leaned forward placing a kiss on Cole's lips.

"I love you," Leo whispered to Cole.

I love you too," Cole whispered back returning the kiss.

First chapter is done. Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes in it. They will be fixed right away. Also please review if you like it.

Have a good day/afternoon/night


	2. Theme 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.

Theme: 10- #10

Top Ten Things I love about Leo.

By Cole Turner

10. Your fashion sense.

9. Your Beautiful eyes.

8. Your sexy legs.

7. Your Kissable neck.

6. Your soft hair

5. Your warm smile.

4. Your gentle touch.

3. Your loving soul.

2. Your sexy ass.

"Last but not least," Cole said leaning forward towards Leo. He placed their lips together and the softly kissed for a few minutes. Cole and Leo separated an inch from each other.

"The way you kiss me that says I love you." Leo smiled at Cole and Cole back at Leo. They pressed their lips together to tell each other I love you.

A/N: Short I know but I think I made my point for the theme.

Please read and review. I promise a longer next chapter/Theme.


	3. Chapter 3

Theme 1: Look over here

Leo was crawling all over the floor looking for his pants. Cole sat at the end of the bed watching Leo.

"Why is it when we start getting into it we throw our clothes over the room." Leo asked, as he looked under the bed.

"I don't know." Cole simple answered. Leo quickly stood up.

"Where the hell are my pants?" Leo asked the room.

"Leo why are you in such a hurry?" Cole asked.

"One of my charges is calling for me, and I can't go there without my pants." Leo walked over to a near by chair to look at it. After a few second search he still found nothing.

"Where the hell are my pants." Leo yelled.

"Have you tried looking over here?" Cole asked, pointing downward. Leo took a close look and saw Cole sitting on Leo's pants.

"Cole how long did it take you to realize you were sitting on my pants?" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I need those now." Leo rushed over to grab his pants, but Cole grab Leo, and pulled him down next to him.

"Cole I to get going because my…" Cole placed his lips against Leo's.

"Oh they can wait a minute." Another kiss from Cole.

"Ten minutes," A longer kiss with a slip of the tongue.

"Oh it's only a flat tire she will be fine." Leo said then threw himself on Cole and they began making out again.

XXX

Ok this theme is done. I know these should be longer, but hey it's still good. Any mistakes just tell me ok. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

1Theme 30 - kiss

Cole stood in the door way into the kitchen looking at something odd in the middle of the frame.

"Hey Cole what are you looking at?" Leo asked. Cole turned to look at Leo.

"What is that plant in the middle of the doorway?" Cole asked, pointing at it. Leo took a close look at where Cole was pointing, and began to laugh.

"Cole that's a mistletoe." Leo informed Cole.

"A what?" Cole asked.

"A mistletoe Cole is a Christmas tradition in the human world." Cole frowned and looked at the plant on the frame of the door.

"What is the point of having it up there?" Cole asked walking under the mistletoe to have a better look. Leo walked next to Cole, and stood in front of him.

"It works something like this." Leo pulled Cole's head a little, and placed a kiss on a shocked Cole.

"What was that for?" Cole asked after Leo moved his lips.

"Whenever someone stands under a mistletoe you give them a kiss." Cole was still confused.

"Why would someone start that tradition?" Leo shook his head.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He said then smashed there lips together for a heated make out session.

Cole pulled their lips apart for a quick breath, and to say,

"Let's finished this upstairs." Leo gave a nod of his head and pressed their lips together. Cole then shimmered them up stairs.

XXX

4 done and now only 26 to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Theme 23: Candy

Cole sat at the kitchen table eating a large Hershey bar. Cole took a large bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Hmm god that is delicious." Cole said to himself.

"Cole you won't believe the day I had." Leo said as he orbed in.

"First I had to deliver a baby in France, next I had to help a charge fight off lizard demons, and I somehow got involved in a nude limbo contest." Leo walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of something from it.

"So now I'm off to take a shower, and lay down for a little bit." Leo walked to Cole and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"So you will know where to find me if you need me." With that said Leo orbed out of the room. Cole took finished off his chocolate bar and stood up.

"Now that I'm finished with my delicious chocolate bar it's off to the shower." Cole simmered out of the kitchen, and into the bathroom.

"Hey Cole you came to join me?"

Insert your own guess what happened.

Five down and 25 more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Theme 18: "Say ahh…"

"What is that?" Leo asked as Cole placed a plate in front of him with pasta covered in grey stuff.

"I made Tuna Noodle Casserole." Cole announced proudly. Leo has seen this Tuna Noodle Casserole before and it looked nothing like it.

"What's in it?" Leo asked not sure if he wanted to know. Cole reached over for a fork as he answered.

"Well there is spaghetti, cream of mushroom soup, and tuna fish." Leo gave Cole a weird look.

"Cole I don't think your suppose to put spaghetti pasta in Tuna Noodle Casserole." Cole took a seat next to Leo.

"True, but truth is I never made it before." Leo chuckled a little.

"Then why did you make it?" Cole frowned and crossed his arms.

"I thought I try something." Leo reached over for a fork.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." After planting a fair amount on his fork Leo placed it in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing Leo swallowed.

"Well how was it?" Cole asked. Leo sat there for a second before he answered.

"It was good." Leo finally announced to Cole's relief. The he placed the fork in the plate again, and took a good amount.

"Now open up, and say ahh." After ten minutes of feeding each other Leo sat in Cole's lap.

"Good fob, but Cole next time can we get take out?" Cole laughed the kiss Leo.

6 down 24 to go.


	7. Chapter 7

1Theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3

"Leo did you ordered this?" Cole asked as he walked into the kitchen holding a open package.

"Ordered what babe?" Leo asked. Cole reached into the package and pulled out a bottle.

"Wada Calcium CD3 pills." Cole replied.

"Wada Calcium CD3 pills what are those?" Leo asked confused. Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a clue." Cole said, as he drop the box on the table.

"I guess I need to make a stop at the post office to return this." Cole then closed the box.

"Be back in a few minutes." Cole then kissed Leo on the lips. Then walked out of the room with the package. Leo then crossed his and counted Three, two, one. Cole walk back into the kitchen grabbed Leo, and they began to get into a heated make out session.

"Screw the package it can wait for a while." As they kiss Cole shimmered the out of the kitchen.

7 down and 23 to go. Boy I have a ways to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Theme 24: Good Night

Leo was fast asleep in his bed when he felt someone crawl into bed with him.

"Where have you been Cole?" Leo asked. Cole placed his head next to Leo's ear, and said,

"Don't worry I had to take care of some tracker demon that were looking around outside." Leo turned

around, and his head against Cole's chest.

"Whatever it's just good to go to asleep in your arms." Cole placed a kiss on top of Leo's head.

"Good Leo."

"Good night Cole, I love you."

"I love you too."

--------

Short I know but it was all I had time to do.

Lets see 8 down and 22 to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Theme 29: The sounds of waves

It was a hot sunny day in San Francisco, and it was a perfect day to go to the beach. Cole and Leo laid on there towels enjoying the sun on their skin. Cole was enjoying the sounds of the waves. Leo was rubbing sun tan lotion on his chest.

"I can't believe I still get sun burn I'm dead this kind of stuff shouldn't effect me anymore." Leo complained. Cole laughed before saying.

"Too bad you're not a demon we rarely sun burn." Cole informed him a smug voice. Leo glared at him.

"Why is it demons don't burn?" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a clue." Leo shook his head then stood up.

"I'm going for swim would you like to join me?" Leo asked. Cole shook his head.

"No I rather lie here, and soak in the sun."

"Alright suite yourself." Leo walked away to the water line. Cole watched him walk away.

"Nice ass Leo." Cole said then placed his head back down.

Four hours later

Cole and Leo walked into the house. Leo walking a head of Cole shaking his head.

"Cole you have put on sun tan lotion." Leo said for the thousandth time. Cole frowned at him.

"How was I going to know I was going sun burned today?" Cole was asked carefully lowering himself onto the couch.

"Cole we were in the sun for four hours did you really thought your demon was going to prevent that?" Leo asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Yeah after all this is the first time it happened in 36 years." Cole informed him.

"Yeah whatever." Leo called from the bathroom. Cole sat there uncomfortable for a few minutes before Leo walked out of the bathroom with a blue bottle.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Cole asked.

"It's treatment for your sunburn." Leo stop in front of Cole.

"Alright Cole let's start with you front, and work our way to the back." Leo poured some of the blue stuff in his hand.

"Try not to move this will sing a little." Leo informed him as he began to run the blue stuff on Cole's chest. Leo was right did sting, but not enough to bug him. Leo moved down to Cole's stomach. Cole was liking the way Leo was rubbing this stuff on him. It was a major turn on for him.

"Ok Cole let's get your back done." Cole let a little escape his lips as he peeled himself off the couch. Leo put some more of the blue stuff on his hand then set to work rubbing it on his back.

"Cole the way you do it feels so good." Cole informed him.

"Do what?" Leo asked.

"The way you touch when you rubbing someone it feels so good." Leo smiled at Cole's nice thing.

"Thanks." Leo said before starting on the lower back. They remain quiet as Leo finished up.

"There you go Cole." Leo said getting off of the couch. "How is your skin feeling?" Cole didn't answer because he was fast asleep.

"I guess you had a exhausting day." Leo placed a hand on Cole arm, placed a kiss on Cole's cheek and orbed them upstairs.

That's it for know. See you guys/girls later.


	10. Chapter 10

Theme:7 - Superstar Theme:11-Gardenia

"I don't understand why she is making out with that tree?" Cole asked.

"Not really sure I guess she really liked that tree." Leo answered.

Why are we watching this movie again?" Cole asked.

"Because we have nothing better to do." Leo answered.

"Why aren't we having sex?" Was Cole's next question. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Because we never thought of it." Cole rub Leo's leg.

"Why don't we go up stairs, and fool around?" Leo patted Cole's hand.

"Because there is a educational film about the Gardenia on TLC starting in right after this movie." Cole sighed then stood up.

"I'm going to take cold shower." With a quick peek on Leo's lips Cole shimmered away.

"That guy is to horny for his own good." Leo said to himself before changing the channel.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Theme: 2-New;letter Theme:3-Jolt! Theme:15-Perfect Blue Theme:21-Violence;pillage/plunder;extortion.

XXX

Cole sat on the couch reading the new paper reading the obituaries. On of his favorite pass times was to see when they died. Sure it was wrong on so, many levels, but hey he was a demon in his nineties it was a fun. Leo took a seat next to him.

"Cole are you reading the obituaries again?" Leo asked before placing a kiss on Cole's lips.

"Yep, and the oldest person to die this week was seventies." Leo gave a nod of his head then pop open a can of Jolt.

"Leo the Caffeine in that thing could kill you." Cole said as he closed the newspaper.

Leo began to laugh. Soon Cole began to laugh. After a few good minutes of laughing Cole place his arm around Leo then placed a kiss on top of Leo's head.

"What do you want to do now?" Cole asked. Leo took another drink from the can.

"I don't know it seems like one of those you just feel like being lazy." It wasn't one of those days for Cole. Cole took the can from Leo's hand, and places it on the coffee table. Wrapping his arms around Leo's body Cole carefully push Leo on the couch. Cole stared into Leo's perfect blue eyes, and said,

"How about a good plunder on the couch." Leo smiled then Cole kisses him on the lips.

XXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Theme: 5-"ano sa" ("hey, you know...) 12-In a good mood

XXX

It was a good day for Cole. No demons have tried to attack him, the sisters were off on a road trip for a couple of weeks, and they managed to have sex in every room of the house. It's been a good week so far. Cole went inside of the living room, and saw Leo in the fridge.

Cole walks up from behind, and grab Leo's ass.

"Looking for something good to eat?" Cole then gave Leo's ass a harder squeeze. "Then I can give you a all you can eat buffet."

"Cole not now I'm trying to fix the crack in the back of the fridge." Cole let go of Leo's bum.

"How did the back of the fridge get cracked?" Leo didn't answer right away. Cole knew Leo must have been putting the final touch to the crack.

"Cole remember the other night when we were over come by lust." Cole gave a nod of his head, and a smile spread across his face. "Well Cole it true out that a fridge if hit hard enough will crack." Leo finished as he closed the fridge door. Cole grab Leo from behind.

"Just one of many minor details." Leo was about to tell Cole a crack in the fridge isn't a minor detail when Cole began to kiss Leo's neck. Hands began to rub up against.

"Ano sa Leo you sexy." Cole whisper into his ear.

"Take me now." Leo whisper back. Cole bends Leo over the table. Both of their pants disappeared. With in a matter of seconds Cole enter inside of Leo. Leo let out a loud moan. Cole began to thrust fast a once. Leo began to pound on the table as he began to yell in pleasure. After a long period of time they both cam. Cole pull him close to his body then began to kiss him.

"Want to do round two on the dinning room table?' Cole asked. Leo gave Cole a smile.

"Alright Cole let's be careful the table might break under us."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Theme: 9-Dash,8-Our own world,25-Fence, 27-overflow.

XXX

Leo and Cole both were outside painting the fence. The girl blew up a demon outside, and demon blood covers the fence. To keep the neighbors from talking Cole and Leo were sent outside to paint.

"Leo why is it every time the girls make a mess or breaks something were the ones cleaning up after them?" Cole asked as he places a fresh layer of paint on the fence. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been asking myself that very same question very time this happens." Leo answered as he place the brush in the paint bucket. They work for a few minutes before Cole spoke again.

"What if we refused next time to do this?" Leo stop painting.

"Cole a boy cott wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Last time I tried to boy cott Piper froze my head, and walked away. For ten minutes my head stood still as my body ran around trying to free myself." Cole sat there trying to picture this. Cole the began to laugh. Leo glared at him.

"Cole it's not that funny." Leo snaps at him. Cole was laughing to hard to hear him. Tears began to over flow from his eyes. A moment later Leo began to laugh too.

"I guess it's a little funny." Cole final managed to clam down. He grab Leo, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Leo one of these days I will find a dimension where can go, so we won't have to clean up after the girls or have our head frozen in mid air for ten minutes." Leo smiled.

"Our own little world." They sat there for a moment.

"We need to finish this." Leo said getting the paintbrush. Cole took his paint bucket, and threw the paint on the fence.

"Cole what did you do that?" Leo asked shocked. Cole grab Leo's hand, and dash to the front.

Once inside Cole wrap his arms around Cole's body then press their lips together. Cole kick the door shut before the door Cole shimmer away.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Theme: 13-Escessive chain,14- Radio-cassette player, 16-inivincible; unrivaled, 17- KHZ, Cradle.

XXX

Leo and Cole both in the attic looking threw boxes.

"Leo what does Kilohertz mean?" Cole asked out of the blue.

"Don't know." Leo answered. "Why do you want to know?" Cole shrugged.

"Just wanted to make this boring job, and I figure a random question would lighten things up." Leo laughed a little.

"Cole you are a strange person." Suddenly Leo felt Cole's arms around him.

"Cole we can't do this here the girls are down stairs." Leo argued. Cole didn't listen. Cole's hand went down to Leo's pants, and pulled them down.

"Cole we can't..." Leo sentence was cut off by Cole's hand over his mouth.

"Leo relax I'll take care of everything." Cole's pants fall to the ground. Cole aim his cock to Leo's hole. Slowly Cole push in. Leo groaned threw Cole's hand. Cole slowly began to thrust into Leo. Leo mange to free himself from Cole's hand, and fall on a old cradle. Cole placed both hands on Leo's hips.

"Try and keep your voice down." Cole said thrusting hard into Leo. Leo bit his tongue trying not to let the moan out. Cole wasn't help. He began rapidly thrust into Leo harder. It was killing him not trying to yell out in pleasure. Final Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY GOD COLE!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Is everything up there alright?" Piper's voice ask from down the stairs. Cole out panic made a cloth appear in his hand. Quickly balling it up Cole crammed it in Leo's mouth.

"Everything is fine." Cole called back to piper. "It was a tape we found in old cassette player." Cole explained as he kept thrusting into Leo. The gag in his mouth was doing its job.

"Alright Cole." Piper answered back then walked away. Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were keeping that in your mouth for the rest of this session." Cole informed Leo. Leo was enjoying this too much to care. Sometime later Leo cam then Cole cam. Out of exhaustion they both fell to the floor. Cole pulled out of Leo then turn him over.

"That was fun." Cole said pulling the cloth out of Leo's mouth.

"Oh yeah Leo agreed." Cole and Leo began make out. They only stop when they needed air.

"Why did we come up here again?" Leo asked. Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Something to do with a box." Leo laughed then they began to kiss again.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Theme:4-Our distance and that person Theme:6-The space between dream and reality.

Theme;26- If I could make you mine.

Warning: This chapter has sex in it.

Leo is trying to figure out how Prue placed a banana in the VCR after the last Demon attack. Suddenly Leo felt a hand being placed on his upper leg. Leo stop moving at once. The hand moved slowly up Leo's leg. The hand move over to the growing bulge in Leo's pants. Leo groaned as the hand began to rub it.

"Do you like?" A man's voice whispered into Leo's ear.

"Oh yeah Cole." Leo whispered back. Another hand wrap around Leo.

"Let's take this somewhere we can have some alone time." Cole whispered before he shimmered with Leo. The next thing Leo knew they were in the cabin. Leo took a look out of the window, and saw snow covered woods. For a moment Leo wondered where Cole took them. Cole began to kiss Leo's neck. Cutting off all thoughts to there location. Cole's hand busy with removing Leo's pants. Cole placed a love bite on Leo's neck making him weak in the knees.

"Oh Cole that feels, so good." Cole smiled then drops Leo's pants. That was only a taste of what's to come. Cole slowly removed Leo's shirt. Cole threw the shirt over onto a near by chair. Cole then slowly turned Leo around. They were now face to face. Cole places a hand on the side of Leo's face then move forward placing a soft kiss on Leo's lips. Then he deepen the kiss, which he took this chance to remove his own clothes. The clothes drop the floor with in seconds. Cole then place his hand behind Leo's head to deepen the kiss, and the other began to stroke Leo's penis. Moving up, and down the length. Leo moaned into Cole's mouth with each stroke. To both of there surprise Leo cam shortly after Cole start. Leo sprayed all over Cole's leg. Leo and Cole released their lips from each other. Leo got on his knees. Reaching out with one hand Leo began to stroke Cole large hard cock. Cole put his hand behind Cole's head. Carefully he led Leo's head to his cock. Leo opens his mouth and took in Cole's cock. With a small push Leo began to move up, and on Cole's the first half of the cock.

"Wow I never knew Cole's cock tasted, so good." Leo thought to himself. Plus he wanted more. Opening the back of his throat Leo took in the rest into his mouth. Cole closed his eyes and gave a moan. Leo went up and down on Cole's cock. After a good long while Cole gave a loud yell, and released into Leo's mouth. Leo took his mouth off and swallowed.

"You still hard?" Leo asked. Cole gave firm nod of his head.

"Half demon can last longer then most humans." Cole pick Leo up, and they began to kiss again. As they kiss Cole lead Leo to the bed. He carefully got Leo on the bed. Separating lips Cole pushed Leo's legs up out of the way, so he could get ready to screw Leo. It was then Cole realized something. He had no lube or anything like that for it.

"Hold on a moment." Cole told Leo before he shimmered. A minute later Cole returned with a small bottle of lube. Cole pop the top off then pour some of them it in his hand. After lubing up his cock Cole then lube up Leo's hole. After that was done He placed it against the hole, and pushed in. Leo closed his eye as he felt the pain of Cole entering him. A few long painful minutes later Cole was inside. Cole didn't move because he wanted Leo to get use to having someone inside of him for a moment. Cole bent down, and kiss Leo on the lips.

"Your doing good." Cole said then kissed him again. After a long enough period of time Cole began to thrust. Leo felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. For some reason Leo remember a old saying that said from pain some pleasure or something like that. Cole kept thrusting. Slowly the pain went away, and the only thing he felt was the pleasure. Cole knew this. Without using any of demon powers pounded hard into Leo. Leo began to yell in pleasure. It felt so good what Cole was doing to him.

"Oh my god Cole your awesome." Leo shouted. Leo began to jerk himself. Some unknown later. Cole and Leo both were about release at the same time.

Oh god Cole I'm going to cum come with me." Leo shouted. A minute later Leo and Cole cam together.

Leo suddenly woke up. He was in bed and Piper was next to him fast a sleep. Leo sat up, and notice his hands were in his pants and they were wet with his seamen. Leo carefully pulled them out. The he carefully climb out of bed so not to wake her. Leo went to window. It was still dark outside. Leo placed his head against the window. Its been a year since Cole died, and Leo still felt regret that he never made a move on him before then. Cole was gone forever, and there was nothing he could do about it know. Leo took a look at Piper she was still fast asleep. Leo quietly walks out of the room. He went down stairs. Once down there he said something in a low voice. A light appeared then disappeared. There stood Coop.

"Hey Leo how are you doing?" He asked. Leo wrap his arms Coop then press his lips against Coop's lips.

"Better now that your here." Leo placed his head on Coop's shoulder. In a blinding light they teleported out.

"Cole if tears could be a stair way and memory a lane I would walk to where you were, and bring you back." Leo thought. "But I can't and I will always remember you the man I love."

THE END

I ended this 30 kisses theme with an inserting bang. The Tears building a bridge thing I found it on a few tombstones while walking threw the cemetery one day. Yes I have weird thing where I like walking threw cemeteries. My friends think its weird, but I like it. Thanks for every one for reviewing my fiction. Bye for now.


End file.
